1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging modules, and particularly relates to an optical imaging module with a fixed-focus lens.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing progress of imaging technology, imaging modules are becoming more and more compact. An imaging module often employs a fixed-focus lens. In assembly of the imaging module, the fixed-focus lens is positioned such that the focus of the fixed-focus lens is on an imaging surface of an image sensor of the imaging module. Then the fixed-focus lens is fixed in position relative to the image sensor. Currently, the position of the fixed-focus lens is adjusted by screwing. However, it is difficult to make a screw thread on the imaging module, and the need for a screw thread increases the cost of the imaging module. In addition, the shape of the fixed-focus lens, and associated optical components such as a lens barrel, must be circular. Therefore, design options for these components are limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an imaging module to overcome the above-mentioned problems.